


支配

by styx



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛基千百次幻想过这一刻的快感：王位属于他，阿斯加德属于他，阿萨神族匍匐在他的脚下，他的兄弟跪在他面前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	支配

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dominion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208291) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：支配（《Dominion》）  
  
原作：astolat（shalott）  
  
作者电邮：[shalott@intimations.org](mailto:shalott@intimations.org)  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://intimations.org/fanfic/thor/Dominion.html>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/208291](208291)  
或：[http://norsekink.livejournal.com ... ad=2677603#t2677603](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/1123.html?thread=2677603#t2677603)  
  
衍生派别：电影《雷神》（《Thor》2011，又译《雷神索尔 / 雷神奇侠 / 雷神托尔》等）  
  
配对：洛基/托尔  
  
等级：NC-17  
  
摘要：洛基千百次幻想过这一刻的快感：王位属于他，阿斯加德属于他，阿萨神族匍匐在他的脚下，他的兄弟跪在他面前。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **支配**  
  
著：astolat  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
洛基千百次幻想过这一刻的快感：王位属于他，阿斯加德属于他，阿萨神族匍匐在他的脚下，他的兄弟跪在他面前。可即便如此，他多少也从不曾幻想到这最后一部 分——太过不可能了，或许？——直至其余一切尽皆就位，而他听到自己倾上前去，柔声对托尔说，“而现在，你要吸我的屌。”  
  
一瞬间那份完美清晰无比的展现在他的脑海中。洛基往王位里一靠，一挥手解散了旁观的众人；他无意同任何人分享这个。他注视着托尔漠然的表情，当一众贵族鱼贯离开宫廷；托尔的嘴严厉、愤怒而毫不意外；可他毕竟已发下誓约，并且他一定早已知道了。大概甚至比洛基还早知道。  
  
接着他们都离开了；王座大厅空落下来，天上雷雨云汇聚，阴蔽了窗口，托尔的双手按在他的大腿上，俯下身去时，紧张令得那一对肌肉强健漂亮的胳膊背上青筋凸 起。托尔的嘴环住他，近乎无法承受的火热，喉头蠕动着，金色长发披散向前——只是这样他就没法儿再看到托尔的脸了；他没法儿看了。洛基一手揪住托尔的头 发，将他拽开去，啊，他的阴茎湿润光泽的滑出托尔的双唇。  
  
“上来，”他说，竭力稳住呼吸，控制住自己。他简直不能相信这竟可能发生，竟会发生。可托尔站了起来，解开他的腰带，脱光衣服，接着跪到王座上，双腿跨在洛基两侧，缓缓沉下身。  
  
“哦，”洛基说，如梦似幻的，一手握住托尔的分身——硬挺在他的手中，完美，而托尔头一遭哼出了声，低沉而近乎哽窒的，愤恨的，仿佛他有预备到其余的一 切，预备到被这般对待，却不曾防备到他自身的快感。洛基仰头冲他微笑，愉悦的看到托尔眼中遏制的怒火和他下巴的紧绷。故意的，洛基用另一只手的指甲贴上托 尔柔嫩的大腿内侧，刮擦：足够用力到生疼，他的臀找准角度巧妙一顶，与此同时扣紧了手，出乎意料的冲击让托尔的眼睛倏忽闪过一层茫然的光泽。  
  
“就这样，兄弟？”洛基喃喃道，又是一下戳顶；当看到托尔不肯应声，他两枚指甲一掐，接着一只指尖将冰抹过瘀青之处。  
  
“洛基，见你的鬼，”托尔激切的说；他的分身此刻已是其硬如铁，他的手攥住王座顶来维持自己平衡，臀部挺摆愈发深入。“就没有什么你不——哦——”  
  
“不，”洛基快快活活的说。“不，当然没有。你真情愿这里有吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
